


Don't Start What You Can't Finish

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belgium 2014. Felipe <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcYhhcFOT2Q">made sure</a> Rob took part in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, whether he wanted to or not. Then he let his guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Start What You Can't Finish

He should’ve seen it coming, really. He should’ve been more _vigilant_. But he’s busy looking at his phone, busy smirking at all the comments and replies he’s gotten, busy swiping his key card in his hotel room door. Busy. _Distracted_. And he never expected payback to come so soon.

The door is only halfway open when he’s shoved through it, alarm quickly replaced by acute discomfort because something very wet and very cold is smooshed into the small of his back; he staggers forward with an undignified shriek and tries to get away, but there’s an arm around him that restricts his arms just long enough for him to be pinned face first against the nearest wall. He’s about to voice his distress again when the breath catches in his throat, that very wet, very cold thing – his brain having caught up with events and realising it feels very much like a bag of ice – being shoved under his shirt and smeared all the way up his spine.

Rob kicks the door shut. His voice is a smooth purr against Felipe’s ear, the grin he wears audible, and Felipe does not struggle anymore.

“ _You’re in big fucking trouble, you are._ ”


End file.
